


Percy Jackson and the Missing Trident

by LillyRose123 (PenguinLover1098)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:28:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinLover1098/pseuds/LillyRose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy, accused of stealing? Wow, that's never happened before. </p>
<p>Or, Poseidon's trident goes missing when Percy's staying with him and he can't find anyone else to blame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The New Demigod

Nico's Pov

"Why can't Grover do that? It's his job!" I yelled. "Because Grover is busy bringing other half bloods to camp. So unless you want to run around Antarctica without a coat..." I sighed.

"Fine."

Dad smiled.

"Good."

"What school?"

"Goode High School in New York city."

I spit out my soda.

That was Percy's school.

Percy's Pov

It was storming.

Normally, this wouldn't matter to anyone. To mortals, storms are just the way of cooling down hot tempratures or just finally getting some rain. To demigods, storms meant one thing -

The gods were arguing.

I sighed. They only had one thing to argue about - me. Last time I stayed in Atlantis my dad's trident went missing and I was the only one there. So naturally, he blamed me. Because Triton or Amphitrite couldn't have done it, and Emily, my 'sweet' little 5 year old half sister couldn't have possible done something so horrible.

The bell rang and I sighed again. I grabbed my bag and walked to Paul's class.

Nico's Pov

I kept looking for Percy. If I even had to sit next to him...

Maybe I should start from the beginning.

Ever since I'd started at camp half blood, I had a major crush on Percy. My dad was Hades. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if he found out I was gay. Understanding was definetely out of the question.

"Nico? What are you doing here?"

I nearly jumped out of my chair. I would've fallen if Percy hadn't caught me.

"I um - er - demigod," I said, feeling my face heat up. I glanced down.

"What?" Percy frowned. "I thought - isn't that Grover's job?"

Percy sat next to me and I began to panic.

"He's in Antarctica finding more demigods. Hades put me in charge here." I sighed.

"Who is it?"

I glanced around. She had to be around here some -

"Anyone sitting here?"

We glanced up. Abigail pointed to the seat next to me.

"Nope." 

"Cool."

She threw her stuff over the chair and pulled out her phone. I glanced at Percy. He was pale and green at the same time. He looked like he was going to puke.

Before I knew it he pulled me into the hallway.

"What?"

Percy pulled me into a hug and buried his face in my shirt.

"Because I'm not in enough trouble already."

"What's -"

"She's obviously a daughter of Poseidon!" "But her hair is blond and she has brown eyes." "So? That doesn't mean anything. Think about it - her phone is a basic phone. Demigods can't have cell phones. You were sent instead of Grover. My dad's trident goes missing just as soon as we get a new demigod. He's just trying to make my life miserable!"

I glanced back at the girl. She'd already made friends with three other girls.

"And she's already more popular than me!"

I smirked.

"Sounds like someone's just jealous." "I am not jealous!"

As soon as he said that, the lights went out.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"We better get back in there," he sighed, uncapping Riptide.


	2. Fury Attack

Abigail's Pov

I was backed up against the wall. As soon as I'd sent my text to my friend saying I'd made it (she drove me to school) the lights went out. My teacher turned into an old bat hag with wings. I threw my phone at it but it just hissed in response.

"Hey!"

The class jumped and the door opened. The guys I sat next to ran in, the boy with back hair with a sword. They ran next to me and pushed me aside.

"Ugh, hey watch it!" I snapped. They'd pushed me down on the floor! 

"Do you want to live or not?" The boy with the sword snapped. I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know. Do I?" He slapped his forehead. The other boy sighed.

"You take the fury, I'll handle her." 

"Handle me?"

He glared at me.

"Just be quiet!"

"Excuse me?"

Suddenly I was tackled to the ground.

"Be quiet unless you want to die! I'm trying to kill this thing!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Just get off of me."

The boy sighed and helped me up.

"Who are you anyway? What is that thing?"

"I'm Percy - Percy Jackson."

"Wait - THE Percy Jackson? Stop it. I'm not an idiot." I crossed my arms.

Percy sighed. He clicked his sword and it turned into a pen. Then he clicked it and it turned into a sword.

"NO WAY!" I threw my arms around him.

"I'm never letting go." Percy rolled his eyes.

"Figures."

Then he slashed the monster in half and it vaporized into yellow dust.


	3. Camp Half Blood

Percy's Pov

I was going to bang my head against a wall.

"How did you survive Tararus? How's Annabeth? Where is she? What are you going to name your sister? Where's camp half blood? Is that really Riptide? This is so exciting!! You're adorable you know that? Your hair is awesome. Is your dad really Po -"

I drew the line at talking about Poseidon. I spun around.

"Look - there are a lot of questions that need answering. I'll explain later. For now, I'm going to the bathroom. Do. Not. Follow."

I backed away slowly before running to the bathroom.

Nico's Pov

I sighed.

"You're going to drive him crazy. And me." Abigail rolled her eyes. "Is it my fault he's cute?" I felt my face heat up. She smirked and crossed her arms.

"I thought you were over Percy. You're dating Will now."

"How do you know!?" 

"Percy Jackson is a book. Duh. In the Blood of Olympus you get over Percy and start dating Will." 

I nervously rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yeah... My father made us break up after he found out I was gay." "Hades needs to chill." "I know right?" "Ha, that's ironic - Hades, chill - is it really hot in the underworld?" "Yeah - it's boiling hot down there." "I couldn't live there - I'd die. Literally and metaphorically. I did it again! Get it? Cuz Hades can kill people? Heh, heh..." I laughed slightly, because that was kinda funny. 

"Yeah, I get it."

Percy's Pov

I'd spent a few minutes throwing up. Then I went back out. I had to get Abigail to camp.

"Okay, I'm good."

"You threw up didn't you?" Abigail smirked. "A little." She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, we gotta get you to camp. We're going to my mom's first."


	4. Camp Half Blood (Part 2)

Percy's Pov

We walked down the streets of New York together. Abigail kept wanting to go in stores and Nico kept pulling her back.

"Come on, it was just one dress!"

"One dress is one more monster that's after us. You're traveling with two very powerful demigods here."

Abigail pouted. 

Abigail's Pov

Percy sighed as he opened the door. 

"Mom? I'm home!"

"Hi Percy! And... Girl I don't know."

"I'm Abigail. Nice to meet you." Sally smiled. 

"You two sweetie. Are you a friend of Percy's?" 

Percy and I glanced at each other.

"Uh... Not exactly. I was -"

"She was attacked by a fury at school. We have a lot of explaining to do. Come on Abigail." 

"Oh."

Percy dragged me outside.

"Hey," I snapped once we were out of ear shot.  
"Interupt much?" 

Percy sighed.

"Look, you might be a new demigod but you've still gotta be careful." 

"Percy!"

We spun around. A guy with brown hair and goat legs came running up to us.

"Grover!"

Percy ran up and hugged him.

"Question - why does he have goat legs?" I asked. 

"Thank you! She gets it right." Grover glared at Percy and he blushed. "Anyway," Percy pulled away from the hug.

"What are you doing here? Nico said you were in Antarctica." "I was. Then coach Hedge brought me back on the Argo II and now I'm here. No demigods in Antarctica though. That place is a barren wasteland." "Sounds like my life." Percy muttered. Thunder rumbled in the distance. 

"Oh shut up," Percy mumbled. It got louder and he rolled his eyes. 

"Fight with Poseidon again?" Grover asked. Percy sighed.   
"Yep. He won't even talk to me. He blamed ME for stealing his trident. Me! His, "favorite son". Yeah right."  
"So what do we do with her?" Grover pointed to me. 

"Um, excuse me but I am not just some problem that needs to be dealed with. I'm an actual person with actual feelings." I snapped.

"No, you're a problem that needs fixing. So shut up." Percy rolled his eyes.

"OH YOU DID NOT -"

I tried to tackle him but Grover and Nico held me back.

"Let - go - of - me!"

"Not until you promise you won't kill Percy!" Grover gasped. "I'm not promising anything - I don't even know you people!" I snapped, lunging at Percy again.

"I think I know who's daughter she is," Nico panted, grabbing my arm. I'd gotten free of Grover's grip and almost had Percy in my reach. When I got my hands on him I'd - 

"It's Poseidon!" Percy snapped, tears shining in his eyes. "You're my sister!"

A blue green glow surrounded me and Percy ran upstairs crying.

I stopped struggling and Grover let go.

"I've never seen him like that." He sighed. "Me neither." Nico said. 

"I'm really -" 

I stared at the stairs.

"But I have both parents. My dad does freelance business trips but my mom works at home." 

"Adopted," Grover said. "Poseidon is your dad. He's the god of the sea. Percy's your brother."

"He already hates me," I crossed my arms. "I got angry and did something stupid and someone got upset. That's basically my entire life story." I pouted.

"Hey, it's not your fault you got claimed. And let's face it - Percy's been a drama queen all day." Nico laughed.

"I HEARD THAT!" Percy yelled. Nico rolled his eyes.

"And anyway," Grover continued, "he's just upset about the fight with Poseidon. He'll be fine. Hoenstly."

I sighed.

"Thanks guys. I just don't want to mess up." I said. "You're a demigod, you can't get anymore messed up than you already are." Nico laughed. 

Then I got the joke.

"Hey! Rude." I playfully punched him in his shoulder. 

"Wow, that hurt so bad." Nico gasped sarcastically. I rolled my eyes and he pulled me into a hug.


	5. Camp Half Blood (Part 3)

Percy's Pov 

I was already sick of her. 

Its like no one cares about me anymore! Annabeth's always on Olympus and never has time for me anymore. My dad and I always fight and my mom just ignores me. Isn't getting a mortal biological sister hard enough? Why do I need a half sister? 

I hate that she loves me. Because I want nothing to do with her.

"Hey."

I glanced up. I'd been staring at a picture of me and my dad. 

It was Abigail.

"I'm really sorry - I didn't mean to get so mad earlier. You're probably freaked out enough." 

I sighed. Damn it. How was I suppossed to hate her if she was going to be so nice all the time?

I sighed.

"Its okay, I was being rude. It wasn't your fault. I'm just mad about the fight with my dad and my mom never even TALKS to me anymore." "Pfft - welcome to my world. I hide in my room all day with my ipod because I don't feel like getting yelled at for stupid things I didn't do around the house that aren't even my job. And my mom calls it lazy."  
"Right? Same here! I mean, why can't parents just understand that we have our reasons for doing what we do?" "Its ridiculous!" Abigail agreed. 

"Do your homework, clear the table, clean your room. What are we, slaves?" Abigail giggled.

"That's racist Percy."

"Your face is racist." I rolled my eyes. Abigail stuck her tongue out. 

Abigail's Pov

"Glad to see you two are getting along. We should get Abigail to camp before ahe gets attacked by another monster." 

Grover.

"Dude, knock much?" Percy giggled. Grover sighed and knocked. "Get your butts downstairs now."

Percy laughed and fell back on his bed. I burst out laughing too and fell back next to him. Grover rolled his eyes and left.

"I'm sorry," Percy sighed, glancing at me. 

"Start over?"

I smiled.

"Totally."

Percy grinned and pulled me into a hug.

~~

Grover's Pov

"You're so annoying!" "I can't believe you!" "I've known you for five seconds Nd I aleady hate you!" "Liar! You love me, admit it!" "Never!"

"Make it stop," Nico groaned. I sighed. "Well, they're definetely related. And they're definetely children of Poseidon." I said. "No kidding," Nico growled. "Make it stop. I have a headache."

"We heard that!"

Nico got blasted with water a second later. I pointed and laughed.

"So supportive," he scoffed, rolling his eyes and glaring at me with his arns crossed. "Your welcome," I giggled. I couldn't help it - I burst out laughing. 

Percy's Pov

"So are we going to camp half blood?" Abigail asked. "Yep. We're almost there." Abigail leaned into me and her eyes closed. I couldn't blame her - I was exhausted too.

"My mom knows where I am right? She'll freak out when I don't come home." "Don't worry - she knows. Chiron probably already sent her an Iris message from camp." "Cool." With that, Abigail leaned into me again and fell asleep.


	6. Girl Meets Violence

Percy's Pov

"Hey Percy! What's u- who's the new girl?" 

Apollo pointed to Abigail. I sighed.

"My sister."

"Whoah, really?" "Yeah don't remind me." 

"Why is she sleeing?" "Fell asleep on the way here."

"PERSEUS JACKSON!"

Annabeth!

I wanted to run to her but I realized Abigail was still leaning on me. 

Wait.

"Annabeth! I - it's not what it looks like!" Annabeth crossed her arms.

"Who's that?"

"My sister."

"Oh."

"You thought I was cheating on you." "Well what do you expect when you have a girl sleeping on you?" Annabeth snapped. J laughed.

"Point taken. Come here." I pulled Annabeth into a hug and she kissed my cheek.

"Aw Percy, did you beat up another camper?"

Thalia.

"No, she's my sister and she fell asleep on the way here." I sighed.  
"Wait, sister?" Thalia gave me a look. "Its complicated." "When isn't anything with the gods complicated?" Annabeth said sarcastically. "Never," Nico laughed. 

"Percy did you beat up your sister?"

I sighed. Not you too Chiron.

"For the last time, I didn't beat her up! She fell asleep on me on the way here!" I groaned. "I'm kidding, calm down Percy." Chiron laughed. I sighed. 

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, "I heard you were pretty upset about her. You okay?" She glanced at me. "Yeah, at first. She's still annoying but we made up."

"Are we there yet? This is such a long -"

Abigail woke up and looked around.

"Ride... Where's Blacjack?"

"He went back to the pegasi stables." "I fell asleep?" "Yep." "I had a weird dream that I was attacked by a monster and then I met Percy Jackson and -" 

She looked at me.

"Its not a dream is it?" I shook my head. "Nope." "Come on, I'll show you around."

Abigail's Pov

There was sword fighting, swimming, canoeing, kayaking, greek mythology, and a ton of other stuff. Camp half blood was awesome!

"So you already know about the Greek gods?" Percy asked.

"Yep. You're a book and my mom read me a few greek mythology stories to bed when I was little. I would read anything. Mostly fantasy stuff. But now I guess its not a fantasy." "Nope. Wow, some bed time story. I'd have nightmares if I had to hear about Medusa."  
We shivered. 

"Medusa always freaked me out. Her snake hair, I mean yikes. Someone needs a hair cut." Percy laughed. A group of campers walked by and Percy pulled me aside.

"What?" I asked.

"That's Clarisse and her friends. Avoid them at all costs." He hissed. "Why?"

"Well if it isn't Percy Jackson. What? You have a sister? Ha. I bet she's as lame as you are."

"That's why," Percy sighed.

"Oh you did not -"

I lunged at her and Percy held me back.

"Clarisse, run." He panted. Clarisse burst out laughing.

I tackled Clarisse to the ground in record time.

"Who's lame now?" I growled.

"Still you," Clarisse snarled. Then she grabbed my wrist and flipped me over.

"Ow," I groaned.

"Keep it up new girl. See where you end up."

I sighed as Clarisse walked away. My vision went black and I began to see stars.


End file.
